Sachiel
Summary Sachiel (katakana: サキエル; Hebrew: זכיאל) is the Third Angel, and the first to appear in the 15 years since Second Impact. Sachiel is a spindly, amphibious humanoid Angel slightly larger than an Evangelion. The Angel has an unusually lanky physique and exaggerated proportions, arms reaching below the knees, and elongated shins and feet, with the impression of leg length furthered by the absence of a head and neck. Like other humanoid Angels, Sachiel possesses a core located in the solar plexus region. Both of Sachiel's faces- the initial long-beaked one and the short-beaked one that grows after the N² mine attack, are made of ossified material and shaped like a bird skull, the long beaked face being capable of limited mobility. Sachiel has eyes with red irises deep within the eye sockets, which, in the long-beaked face, are capable of blinking. Unusual among Angels, Sachiel possesses a respiration system based in the thighs and crotch, breathing in through gills in the thighs and exhaling through a nostril in the crotch. The gills also serve as underwater propulsion. Sachiel possesses blood of a bluish-purple color, making it unique among Angels for whom blood has been observed. While Sachiel is not a flight-capable Angel, it demonstrates an ability to make A.T. Field enhanced jumps while escaping attacking VTOL craft. The Angel's natural weaponry are two red "lances" that extend from its forearms and can be energized to increase their destructive capacity. These are physical structures that serve as (or presumably fit within) the Angel's ulna or outer arm bone. Following the N2 land mine explosion, Sachiel developed a new face with the ability to set off cross-shaped explosions through its eye sockets. The explosions can be used against aerial targets such as reconnaissance aircraft and, against fixed structures or even be horizontally oriented (the horizontal version of this attack was utterly ineffective against Eva-01). Sachiel is also capable of altering its body shape and muscle mass, increasing its muscle mass when under strain. As a last resort, it can wrap itself into a ball around its opponent and self-destruct. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B Name: Sachiel (זכיאל), "The Third Angel" (Nerv terminology), "Covering or Price of God" (direct translation), "The Angel of Water" (symbolic represenation). Origin: Neon Genesis Evangelion (in the original TV series, the "Rebuild of Evangelion" movie series and the official manga). Gender: Male Age: 15 years old (Sachiel's soul was deposited into a physical body immediately after the events of "Second Impact" on 13th September 2000) Height: 53.87 meters (Rebuild version is 85.54 meters tall), size estimate derived from here. Classification: Angel, Offspring of Adam Destructive Capacity: City Level+ (Sachiel's initial cruciform blast exerted an energy output of roughly 1.83 megatons; its physical strikes were sufficient to even break Eva-01's left arm, who later withstood a 520+ megaton explosion with minor burns at most). Range: Extended melee range by virtue of size; several kilometers with the "Cruciform Explosions". Speed: Superhuman movement, potentially Hypersonic+ reactions/close combat speed (Sachiel rivals the Evangelion Units in long distance speed, where the latter can reach maximum velocities of 300 km/h, was able to successfully react to the attacks of Eva-01 even while in "Bousou" mode, plus should be faster than Israfel in combat ranges via powerscaling: the Israfel "twins" were capable of perceiving and evading bullets travelling at Mach 14+ velocities while less than a kilometer away from the Evangelion Units firing them). Lifting Strength: Class M+ (Sachiel can casually lift an Evangelion Unit above its own height). Striking Power: At least Class GJ (Sachiel can match a "calm" Evangelion Unit in a purely physical fight). Durability: Multi City Block Level (Sachiel took several strikes from "Bousou" Eva-01 and continued to fight), potentially Island Level with the "A.T. Field" (Sachiel withstood a direct "N² Weapon" detonation that completely destroyed Mt. Takanosu and generated a yield of 2.237 gigatons of TNT equivalent, resulting in the temporary dismantling of its "A.T. Field" and a loss of 18% of the Angel's biomass), in the immediate fallout of the "N² Weapon" strike, Sachiel was observed to adapt its respiratory system into a "ventilation" structure, enabling it to resist temperatures of 3000° Celsius with only superficial melting of its flesh. Stamina: Superhuman Standard Equipment: '-S² Kikan (S² = Super Solenoid Engine; also known as the "Seed of Life"):' An elusive double-helical organ, traditionally possessed by only Adam and its progeny, the Angels. This "engine" organ is responsible for the perpetual energy supply that the Angels can utilize, along with the vast majority of their exotic physiological powers (including levitation, regeneration and energy-projection). Appears to be the key to inverting "A.T. Fields" and projecting an "Anti A.T. Field" also, as well accessing the "Dirac sea". Replication of the "S² Engine" and its insertion into mechanoids or other bio-synthetic constructs via artificial means is possible and has been achieved (notably by the religious cabal Seele), but it is an extremely dangerous and experimental procedure with widespread catastrophic results should it fail: the initial attempt of inserting a "S² Engine" into an Evangelion Unit was performed by a branch of the special duty organization Nerv, but resulted in the consumption of Eva-04, the "Nerv-1" branch-base in Nevada, USA and all material in a 89 kilometers radius into a Dirac sea in the span of 6 seconds, with the list of possible faults triggering the dimensional dump numbering at 32,768 (without considering foul play or sabotage by rival factions). Intelligence: Sachiel is not portrayed as having particularly exceptional intelligence among the Angels, using brute force and energy-attacks in order to breach "Tokyo-3". However, it does seem to not operate entirely on pure instinct: it appears to show a morbid curiosity for the futility of the JSSDF's assault on occasion, even taking out individual targets and prolonging the useless defense. At the same time, prior to the "N² Weapon" explosion, The "Angel of Water" also appeared to avoid combat situations as much as possible, attempting to flee from the JSSDF forces multiple times. It also demonstrates adaptability when it evolves its body and develops a second face, along with a new technique, following the "N² Weapon" explosion. Powers and Abilities: Super strength, speed, durability, enhance senses, spatial forcefield generation (through the "A.T. Field"), energy manipulation (through the "Cruciform Explosion"), amphibious capabilities, regeneration (ranging from low-mid to mid), body alteration, reactive evolution (possibly in response to the "N² Weapon" explosion), self destruction (in the shape of a giant crucifix). Weaknesses: Sachiel has a particularly slow regenerative process: just 18% of lost biomass requires several hours to recover. It may also require to breathe oxygen: Sachiel possesses gills in addition to lungs (presumably in order to maintain an amphibious lifestyle), while such organs would not be required if it didn't not need to breathe or respire. The "core" of an Angel, once breached, means absolute certainty of death for the Angel involved. Notable Attacks/Techniques '-A.T. Field (A.T. = Absolute Terror):' The intangible light of the soul in the physical world, "A.T. Fields" are possessed by all living beings on NGE-Earth and are one of the major aspects of the human psyche that defines someone as "individual" and "protect" them from the intrusion of another's feelings. However, the Evangelion Units and the Angels are unique in the ability to generate "A.T. Fields" that are corporeal and occasionally visible to the naked eye, possibly due to the large amount of innate energy contained in their souls. Their "A.T. Fields" mostly function as a physical defense: a forcefield consisting of concentric octagonal yellow lines. The barrier is almost perfect, only being temporarily disrupted from its active state by incredibly energetic weapons (such as military-grade positron beams and "N² Weapons") or erosion by another corporeal "A.T. Field" that is superior in strength. If left alone after initial disruption, the "A.T. Field" will revive its durability almost instantly as long as the user is still alive, making it a regenerative barrier. The transition from a dormant "A.T. Field" to an active Field is indicated by a slight atmospheric blurring. *'''-Super Jump:' With the aid of its "A.T. Field", Sachiel is able to greatly enhance the force of its jumps, causing tremendous damage to all surronding objects or obstacles, including airborne vehicles and various buildings. *'-Cruciform Explosion:' After the formation of the second face following the "N² Weapon" explosion, Sachiel obtains the ability to project a gigantic pillar of cross-shaped energy, either in the traditional "vertical" position or, unique to the "Third Angel", horizontally across the ground. These blasts of energy are fired from Sachiel's eyes. This attack towers above the surronding landscape, reaching hundreds of meters at least in height, and has the destructive capacity to wipe out entire cityblocks at once, as well as piercing through 22 layers of plate armor to reach the "GeoFront". '-Reactive Evolution:' Sachiel seemingly possesses the ability to adapt its body to extreme environments or incidents: following the detonation of the "N² Weapon" explosion, Sachiel reconfigures its physical structure to accomodate a second face, and also developed the ability to project enormous pillars of crucifix-shaped energy from the second face's eye sockets, accomodating for the previous lack of range and somewhat negating the requirement of close-quarters combat. '-Regeneration:' Sachiel possesses the ability to recover or revive lost portions of its body. It demonstrates this when it comes into contact with a "N² Weapon" detonation, even using the oppurtunity to create a second mask. However, sufficient power can heavily suppress the speed of the regeneration: the aforementioned "N² Weapon" incident took several hours to recuperate from (though the reactive evolution may have contributed to the slow rate) and a berserk Eva-01 was simply too strong and quick for Sachiel to gain its bearings long enough to initiate the process at all. '-Body-Alteration:' Sachiel also shows that it has an extremely flexible bodyshape and it can alter the physical structure for additional combat aid: to increase physical strength both to catch a particularly large JSSDF missile and later against the berserk Eva-01, Sachiel dramatically enhances the musculature in its arms). It can also reshape itself to have a whip-like consistency, and even wrap around its opponents like a ball. *'-Hikari no Yari (Lances of Light):' Sachiel can extend a red "lance" from each of its forearms and energize the barbs to increase destructive capacity. They can be extended for over a hundred meters, and easily pierce the metallic restraints around an Evangelion Unit. *'-Self-Destruction:''' As a final resort (in the danger, or the occurance, of its core being shattered), Sachiel can initiate a self-destruct ability, transmuting its body into an enormous "Cruciform Explosion", attempting to envelop its opponents and kill them along with itself. Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Movie characters Category:Neon Genesis Evangelion Category:Angels Category:Antagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Energy Users